


[Podfic of] Not As Advertised

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Doppelganger, M/M, Podfic, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[30:55] Author's Summary: <em>"Why do you do it?" Gerard asks, like he can't help but say whatever jumps into his head.</em></p><p>
  <em> Frank sighs. He's already told these guys his life story, why stop now? "Why does anyone do anything? To survive."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He fumbles in his boot for his cigarettes, lighting up another one rather than thinking back to the lean years. To the day he shoved a handful of condoms in his back pocket and headed for the street, having already sold everything he had that was worth anything. All he had left to trade was his body.</em>
</p><p>Or, the one where the guys bump into a Frank who isn't their Frank, and who is also a street hooker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Not As Advertised

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not As Advertised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532559) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



> Warning: **References to major character death in an alternate universe**
> 
>  
> 
> So this is SUPER and so great and I've reread/relistened to the story Rather A Lot these past few days and it's so COOL the way the story changes from the first time you experience it, going in knowing greedy_dancer prompted for an amnesia story to the rereads when you know what's up with Frank the whole time. 
> 
> And yet we STILL don't know by the end how POV!Frank happened, where he's from, how this came to pass. But the future holds potential and promise! What excellence to pack into 4000 words. With bonus BAND FAMBLY <3

**Length**  30:55

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Not%20As%20Advertised.mp3) [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Not%20As%20Advertised.m4b) (right-click save)

 

P.S. Here is a silly thing where I decided to try to pronounce all of the X's in ladyfoxxx's name. And then some.

 


End file.
